The subject invention relates to safety devices generally and particularly to a type appropriate for use with motor vehicles. Despite improvements in technology, flat tires and blowouts remain a fairly common occurrence and presently existing equipment does not adequately protect a person forced to repair such a tire under dangerous roadside conditions.
While flares, reflectors, and other types of signaling devices are helpful in alerting oncoming motorists to the presence of a disabled vehicle, these types of devices do not assist the motorist in illuminating the work area such as the tire locations. Also, standard lighting beams such as flashlights are difficult to work with, particularly when one is alone, since the device cannot be positioned readily to cast light on the work area.
Thus, there is a need for a device which not only provides illumination to warn oncoming motorists of a disabled vehicle, and more particularly of a person performing repairs on said vehicle, but also a device is needed to support standard lighting means, such as a flashlight, and direct its beam of light to a work area, eliminating the necessity of a second person to hold and aim such a light.